The region of Baja California requires a specialized center for tuberculosis and HIV/AIDS research training. The large national research centers are located almost exclusively in Mexico City, more than 2,000 kilometers away from our state. During the year 2002, Baja California reported the highest rate of new cases in the country with 40 cases per 100,000; the Tijuana Health Department reports a rate of 66 new cases per 100,000 during the same period. The city of San Diego its neighbor in the US reported during the year 2001, an incidence of 11.8/100,000 a rate that doubled that of the United States (5.8/100,000). AIDS also is an increasing health crisis along the US-Mexican Border. Prevalence of infection in Mexico is estimated to be 3.0/1000 adults. According to CONASIDA, Baja California, including Tijuana, has the highest rate of AIDS in Mexico with 62 cases per 100,000. A problematic route of unidirectional spread of tuberculosis (from Mexico to the US) and bi-directional spread of HIV is the migration of Mexican workers across the US-Mexico border. The aim of the project is to develop an application for a Phase II Comprehensive ICOHRTA AIDS/TB Cooperative Agreement that includes the detailed plans for the creation of the Tuberculosis and HIV/AIDS Research Training Center at the School of Medicine UABC in Tijuana, working collaboratively with the UC San Diego School of Medicine. Training at this center will focus on tuberculosis and HIV/AIDS epidemiology, prevention, policy, clinical care and health services research needs in the region of Baja California. The trained health professionals in turn will conduct integrated clinical, epidemiological, operational and health services research that will help to prevent the transmission and benefit those already infected with tuberculosis and/or HIV/AIDS. [unreadable] [unreadable]